The Trouble with the Bright Ones Is
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: ...they're often the most ill-behaved. Such is the case with James Potter and Sirius Black. "But James and Sirius, working together to create havoc, make an exaggerated loop with their wands, sending their pillows high into the air, where they explode."


The door opens five minutes late and in step the Double Trouble themselves.

Professor McGonagall glares at them over her spectacles.

"Late, boys. _Again_. Five points from Gryffindor – each. Now hurry to your seats." There is a groan from the Gryffindors, and some snickers from the Ravenclaws, who are never late.

Sirius and James high-five, laughter emanating from their faces. Remus and Peter wait in the back, chuckling at the stunt they don't have the guts to do everyday.

_And they're so smart, too_, McGonagall thinks, shaking her head. For one moment, her eyes meet James's, and he gives her a giant grin.

She cannot help but smile back.

* * *

Professor Flitwick flicks his wand, showing them the charm.

Lily Evans does it perfectly.

Remus does it on his second try.

Peter manages to _not_ blow up his desk this time.

But James and Sirius, working together to create havoc, make an exaggerated loop with their wands, sending their pillows high into the air, where they explode, raining feathers on Lily's head.

She glares at the boys, her hair a red-and-white rat's nest.

Flitwick sighs and cleans up the mess.

"Ms. Evans, go fix your hair," he says wearily. "_Boys_, talk to me after class."

They just smirk at one another. They're the smartest students, save perhaps Lily, in the class, and they will ace their NEWTs.

Flitwick _has_ to love them.

* * *

Professor Binns has yet to notice James and Sirius's stunning display of gymnastics on the desks.

At least it's waking everyone up, and besides, the boys never pass up a chance to show off. James does a cartwheel between a row of desks, his feet nearly hitting Peter in the face. Sirius jumps onto his desk, skips onto Remus's, and then does a forward roll onto Lily's. She crinkles her nose and curses him, to the laughter of the class.

Just as Sirius and James have sat back down, Binns looks up. "Excuse me, why is there laughter?"

He blinks like he has just woken up.

Frank Longbottom raises his hand. "James and Sirius were doing something kind for Lily. You should award Gryffindor points."

"Yes, yes. Five points to Gryffindor," he says distractedly, going back to his lecture.

The boys laugh and whisper among themselves, grinning at Frank appreciatively.

They can get away with _anything_.

* * *

A potion is bubbling dangerously in the back of the room, but Professor Slughorn is paying it no mind. He's busy oh-ing and ah-ing over Lily's in the first row, and even she is ignoring it in favor of Slughorn's praise.

Remus sighs and looks over to his friends' pot. "Sirius, did you spit in it _again_?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "You think too little of me, my friend," he says, emitting a laugh from Remus. "It was a _booger_, not _saliva_."

"Well, you've ruined your potion," Peter points out matter-of-factly.

"James doesn't mind – right, buddy?"

James laughs. "Of course I mind! I'll see you in the Forbidden Forest, ten o'clock."

Sirius gasps, and in a poor attempt at Remus's voice, says, "Not after _curfew_, James!"

They break into laughter, which is rather ruined when a huge orange bubble pops in James's face. His skin begins to change color, and Slughorn is at his side in seconds.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Potter! Will you two _ever_ behave?" He sends James to Madam Pomfrey and vanishes their concoction.

Sirius winks at Slughorn's back and whispers, "Never."

* * *

A/N For the Murphy's Law Challenge. I took the quote "The most ill-behaved student in all of a teacher's classes is always one of the bright ones he can't flunk." A little end-of-school enjoyment – we get out in 2 days!

As you've noticed I've slowed down – no telling if I'll be around during the summer, but my life has gotten busier, and so things are coming a lot slower. My apologies!


End file.
